


Runaway Prince

by NotSoCoolKid



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:53:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoCoolKid/pseuds/NotSoCoolKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is the heir to the throne of a very wealthy empire. He was happy there. Well, it seemed like he was. He was a very sickly child, and during an invasion he was wounded badly. The wounds got infected and stole his eye sight. John soon became tired of the usual life in the empire- everyone treating him like a child. He's 16 for goodness sakes! He doesn't need a helper to eat or to do much of what they help him with! If only he could run away from home. <br/>Dave is a knight- the same one that was assigned to assassinate the heir to the enemy empire. He didn't want to, in fact he might even have feelings for the young male he attacked. The fight was dirty, Dave snuck up on the scared prince. But now, he resigned from the lesser empire and went to the same prince's empire- in hopes to become a knight and apologize for what he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Enter! John and Dave!

_John is the heir to the throne of an extremely wealthy empire, and the main target of the enemy empire. The only down side about being the heir to the throne is the fact that all hours of the day and the night is guarded, there are knights flocking around him when he leaves his room. Its worse when he tries to go outside. His empire and the enemy have been at war for years, and the enemy is slowly losing the long war. The war means that he is guarded all the time, last time he went outside with out guards was right before a major invasion. That was a bad idea, with no knight flanking him he was vulnerable to the assassin that attacked him. He had run outside to get away from the knights of the attacking empire, they were slowly gaining their way to the throne room and where his father was so he wouldn't die or get badly wounded before his only son was fully trained in the use of swords and how to be a correct king._

But, that story is for another time, for now we must get on with the story at hand. This story is the story of the young prince and heir to the throne, John. He is a very special prince, and unlike some that you might hear of, he is bored and tired of his home in the empire- he wants to leave and see the world. But with knights flanking him everywhere, he cant leave the first walls of the palace he lives in without ten knights mother henning over him.

His life changes when another young male joins his empire and is assigned to care for the blind heir. The young knight's name happens to be Dave, and his goal is to gain the trust of the prince and apologize to him. Sadly, his past life is still lingering there and is threatening to steal him back.


	2. The Story of a Prince and his Boring Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's life is bleak and boring, which makes his want to go out and explore the world past his empire's ruling and protection. He desperately wants to run away, leave his duty to train and become the perfect heir to the throne behind and just run. But, sadly he cant. He has knights flanking him all the time, treating him like a baby. This is his story.

_John has had a rough life, he grew up as a sickly child and was always protected and if he just so much as coughed there would be doctors surrounding him and doing all sorts of tests to make sure he wont die. After a few years the sickness' faded away and so did the doctors, his father stopped being so scared of losing his only son and soon the knights around his room and flanking him disappeared. Well, only for a few years until a sudden invasion happened. A few years ago, the offending empire decided to attack John's, wounding many knights and the heir himself. But, to save time lets not dwell on that story, again it comes later in his life. For now, let us begin when our young prince was just a young child._

* * *

"John, dear, please be careful," a young women, whose name is unknown by both us and John who just calls her mother, calls out, watching her young son carefully as he held himself off the ground and leaned out of the window, watching all the knights march past the window.

He looked back at her and grinned, a tooth missing. "I'm always careful mama!" He said, his bright blue eyes glimmering and shining in the dusk, the lights from the sunset reflecting off his eyes and making them brighter. Down below, a knight glanced up, hearing the boy's cheery voice carry down.

"Alright, but do try and not fall, dear," she said again before turning back to continue discussing something with the boy's father. Just a moment after she turned away, he was pulling himself up and onto the ledge, sitting sideways, so he can look to see down to the knights who had stopped and make sure his mother wasn't watching- goodness knows she would be terrified.

The knight that had glanced up, made sure to keep an eye on the young prince, so he can catch the boy if he happened to fall of the ledge. he smiled up at the dark haired and blued eyed boy. John grinned at the knight, taking a hand off the ledge to wave enthusiastically.

But that was a mistake of his childish mind, he scrambled to grab something as he tumbled off the ledge, eyes huge as he fell. The knight, froze for a moment until a scream erupted behind the rows of knights, a young women who had been walking by saw the young prince fall.

The knight acted fast and ran forward, glad that they had light armor on for today, and darted out of the crowd of worried and scared civilians and other knights frozen in place. He ran forth and caught the small boy, blue eyes huge in fear.

A shout and a cry came from above and a second after the heir's mother burst out, her gown flowing in the wind that suddenly picked up. The boy's father exited not even a second after.

John was clutching to the knight, eyes huge and filled with tears that threatened to fall. His mother hurried over and tried to take him from the knight, a scold and a thank you on the tip  of her tongue.

The moment he felt hands try to pry him from his savior, he cried out and scrambled to hold onto the man, tears over flowing and dripping down his cheeks in big drops, his cheeks flushed red quickly as did his nose and the area around his eyes became pink.

His mother sighed softly, letting go and gently taking the knights arm and leading him into the castle walls, up the stairs and down the long winding halls to a large door painted a royal blue. She pushed the door open, revealing a fairly large room with a few toys, big wide windows and books scattered across the floor, all centering down to the large bed, the head of it pressed against the far wall. She whispered to the knight to lay with John until he calmed down enough to let or go he falls asleep.

The knight nodded, walking over to the bed and setting the boy down, hovering close to him while stripping himself off his armor, not wanting to poke the heir with it or hurt himself.

Once setting the armor aside, he pulled the covers back and picked John up once more, setting him down and then crawling in beside the boy, carefully situating himself and the boy to be comfortable.

After a few minutes of soft humming, and few words exchanged, John was asleep, still clutching to the knight. Said knight had no choice but to sleep too. And sleep he chose, cuddling the small boy close to his chest and wrapping his arms around the heir protectively. Fully planning on protecting the boy with everything he has.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been excited about writing this and I really hope its okay for you guys! I might keep updating it today if I don't run out of inspiration. Also, this is sort of a medieval time and there isn't going to be mentions of technology like we have today, unless I slip up. But if I do tell me and I will fix it.


	3. The Story of a Knight and his Hard Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave's life is by all means not boring. There isn't a single second in his busy life that is boring. He is part of the Strider family, and his older brother is the best knight in Derse. Dave wants to be a hero like his brother, but so far, he doesn't know if he will be able to pull it off.

_Dave has always been busy, always running around Derse doing random jobs or chores. He always had to do something. Whether it be guard duty, or just daily rounds on the streets, he was always doing something. His older brother on the other hand was different, he rarely had a job that strayed far from guarding Dirk, the prince. His brother had been a knight almost his whole life, and was a hero. Famous and loved by all. Dave wanted to be like his brother, but how could he be a hero if he felt so much guilt from blinding Prospits heir? He couldn't even kill him.._

* * *

"Dave! You've been assigned to take out the heir of Prospit," a knight that was considerably older and stronger then said Strider barked out as the group of knights marched on towards Prospit lands. He was shocked and it obviously showed because his brother stepped in line beside him and rested a gentle but strong hand on Dave's shoulder.

"Calm down, Dave, its easy. The heir hasn't had any training yet, and you're fully trained. He's not that much younger then you are," his brother spoke softly, his voice smooth and calming. Dave nodded, staying silent as they moved on wards.

* * *

The time had come. Dave was prepared with a sword, armor and a few other things. But.. seeing the boy run from the inner walls of the castle made him hesitate. But, seeing no guards follow him, Dave struck. He leapt down from his perch on the branches of a willow tree. He landed in front of the tan boy. Instantly the dark haired, sun kissed boy backed up, blue eyes going wide as he recognized the Derse gear, only to widen further as he spotted the Strider crest pinned to Dave's armor.

Dave saw fear in the boys eyes, but now wasn't the time to hesitate. He pushed himself forwards, grabbing the boy and holding him still. Everything was a blur up until his hold on the others arm went away and the blue eyes heir dropped to the ground, eyes closed as he whimpered in pain. Dave was remorseful for doing such a thing to the only heir, but it was his duty as knight to follow orders from his prince.

He hesitated before leaving, he stopped even. Looking back at the boy still on the ground, his gaze softened and he hoisted the heir up into his arms and carried him inside, checking to make sure no Prospit guards were around, before setting him down and turning, yelling for help down the corridor, smirking as it echoed and foot steps were heard.

Foot steps that were his cue to abscond from the scene. And abscond he did. He met up with his brother and they ceased the attack on Prospits guards and walls. They retreated, but not after taking down a few more guards. They made their way back to the Derse empire and Dave reported to Dirk.

"I hope that you carried out with my orders, Dave?" Dirk said, his tone cold and harsh as he spoke, just a small amount of emotion slipping out from under his monotone voice.

"Yes sir. I carried your orders out as far as I could. Sadly, I could not manage to dispose of the heir as you had asked, but I did damage him," Dave replied quickly, bright and burning red eyes meeting up with piercing orange eyes. He backed down a little but Dirk just nodded.

"I suppose that will do for now. Dismissed," Dirk waved his hand at Dave, who stood up and left the room, passing other knights who shot him worried looks, but he brushed them away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a while of not updating, here it is. Rushed, but yeah. I also realized that I could just use Prospit and Derse as the empires/kingdoms but im still open for any ideas. I hope you like it.

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyy new one! I hope you like this one, I've been meaning to write this for a while but I never got the inspiration for it. Sorry for the long story summery! I'm hoping to update this more than 'Oh Shit They're Hot'. Also! If you have suggestions for the names of the empires that would be great! Yes, I'm using the fact that John is the Heir of Breath and Dave is the Knight of Time.


End file.
